Conversations
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: Just because they are mortal enemies doesn't mean they can't still have casual conversations. (Series of one-shots.)
1. Movies

**(OMFG it's been so long since I wrote a Transformers story! And I've gotten into the OPxM ship so I wanted to try one XD PS this not an actual ship, it's more of just a friendship thing. I have an OPxM story in my head I'm hoping to write after my other projects are done. This will mainly be just a series of short one-shots for humor and when I get bored.)**

 **Summary: Just because they are mortal enemies doesn't mean they can't still have casual conversations.**

* * *

Optimus had the base to himself for the day; he was planning to spend it just relaxing until he got a call. The base communications went up signalling someone was calling. He immediately thought it was Ratchet but was soon stunned. It was Megatron.

"What do you want?" He grumbled as he answered.

"Yeesh, what crawled up your aft and died, grumpy?" Megatron asked,

"Seriously what is it?" Optimus said. getting annoyed

"The bloody cons want a movie night."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well you know more about humans then I do, so what kind of movies would be good?"

"Oh umm. I think you guys would be into horror more than anything. Or action."

"Okay, thanks Prime."

"Umm, no problem." Megatron hanged up, Optimus was just dumb folded.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.

* * *

 **(Told u they were short, welp if u have any ideas on what they could talk about let me know. I could use all the help I can get LOL. Later mates.)**


	2. Music

Optimus was having a drive across Jasper Navada; it was a nice day for a drive.

"Oi Prime." Optimus was startled when Megatron's voice entered his com.

"What?" He growled.

"Have you heard the songs by Green Day? Very good songs."

"Uhh yeah I've heard a few."

"Yeah, I think Shoot the DJ is best."

"Of course you do."

"What do you like?"

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams is a good one."

"Personal reasons?"

"At times."

"Know the feeling, leading all those solders but still feel so alone."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm off to plan how to kick your aft later." Megatron hanged up. Once again Optimus was dumb-folded.

"I need to start rethinking my life."


	3. Books

**Stryker Mikazuki J: "Ah Hell yea. About time we got something like this."**

 **Me: "Thanks mate, got any ideas for more chapters?"**

 **Bluefeather4299: "Hehehe. These are funny. Keep up the work you crazy person." :)**

 **Me: "U damn right I'm crazy!" XD**

"Prime."

"What is it now?" Optimus sighed; he was getting annoyed of these random calls.

"I'm trying to read but this stupid human vocabulary makes no sense!"

"Why don't you just read cybatronian books?"

"I've read them all."

"Oh."

"How do you say this word, its spelt d-u-c-k."

"Duck."

"And this one, z-e-b-r-a."

"Zebra. What are you reading?"

"I don't know, can't read the title."

"How's it spelt?"

"A-n-i-m-a-l-s."

"Animals. You're reading a children's book aren't you?"

"How is that spelt?"

"C-h-i-l-d-r-e-n."

"I hate my life."


	4. Singing

**(Had spare time and the idea just popped into my head so I decided to add one more for the day.)**

 **Stryker Mikazuki J: "** **I wonder how stuff would go if they played a match in Fall of Cybertron."**

 **Me: "That would be funy."**

 **Bluefeather4299: "Pffft BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Megatron's reading a children's book in animals. These shorts of yours are great. I love them." :)**

 **Me: "Naww thanks mate."**

"Can you still sing Prime?"

"Well that's just random."

"Just asking."

"No."

"You used to sing all the time."

"Not anymore."

"Why?"

"I just don't, I'm a Prime now."

"Yeah?"

"Why do I bother talking to you?"

"No idea, got anything more interesting to do?"

"I wish I did more than ever right now."

"Ouch."

"Whatever."

"So you gonna sing?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Prime."

"No."

"Primey."

"No."

"Optimus."

"No, no, no."

"Opi."

"Don't call me that and no."

"Orion?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Too far?"

"Yep."

 **(Oh quick thing before I go, on my site I have a FNaF cross TFP truth or dare show if u want to join. Later mates.)**


	5. Past

**Stryker Mikazuki J: "Do it. MAKE THEM PLAY!"**

 **Me: "I'm not 100% sure how I'd do that."**

"Opi,"

"I told you not to call me that."

"You're so boring."

"And you're an evil monster."

"Harsh."

"But true."

"Hey, you know how hard leading an army is so cut me some slack."

"You killed innocents and took away the person that meant the world to me!"

"…"

"…"

"Who? Because you still have your father figure Ratchet and adopted son Bumblebee…"

"Megatronus! You took him away!"

"I uh…"

"Don't you ever think about how much it hurt!? To lose your best friend since sparklinghood!"

"Of course I do! Not a day went by when I didn't remember the old times!"

"I have to go."

"Prime but…"

"No seriously I have to go." Optimus hung up.


	6. Vehicons

"I hate those bloody vehicons."

"Why?"

"They can't get anything done!"

"As in they're so easy to fight?"

"Yep."

"I must admit, feels like I'm back in the first year of warrior class when fighting them."

"It's embarrassing."

"I bet it is."

"Like, it would be nice to have soldiers who could last at least more than one day on the battlefield."

"I can understand that."

"Being a leader is hard work."

"I know."

"Always have to be right."

"Always have to be serious."

"Never have any fun. Well, I do find fun in fighting."

"Yeah, I did enjoy raising Bumblebee when he was a sparkling."

"How is the kid doing? Since the… voice thing?"

"Still mad at you for it but he's adapted quite well."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"I guess we better go."

"Yeah." They hung up.


	7. Hurt

"Hey."

"GO AWAY!"

"Woah Prime, what's up with you?"

"You tried to kill my son again! And almost killed Rafael!"

"They both lived didn't they?"

"Not the point!"

"Optimus I-"

"No I'm done with you hurting me and my family! You tried yet again to kill me! My son! Raff! Why!? What did we ever do to you!?"

"I'M SORRY OKAY!"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I had another fight with my troops who were going against my rules, I went for a fly to calm down but…"

"You saw opportunity to calm quicker."

"Yeah."

"Why must you keep hurting others?"

"It's who I am now Prime."

"Why must it be though?"

"I cannot change now, not this far into the war."

"Megatron." Megatron hanged up.


	8. I'm bored

**(I'M BACK MATES! I had work and all that. AND A LIVE GREEN DAY CONSERT! I LOST MY VOICE FROM SCREAMING AND SINING WITH THE BAND THAT'S WHY I'M SHOUTING HERE!)**

 **Link Fangirl01: "They're OOC but I don't care, because this is a hoot. I got so happy just imagining these. A spelling tip for future use, "dumb-folded" is not a term. You meant "dumbfounded". I suggest googling it next time, they'll probably know what you were trying to say."**

 **Me: "What does OOC stand for again? I'm glad u find them funny, that was what I was hoping for yay. And yeah, my dyslexia makes finding real terms like that hard for me."**

 **Bluefeather4299: "Awww. I actually feel bad for Megsy. How dare you make me feel for the Evil Warlord!"**

 **Me: "Yeah I'm evil lol."**

 **Guest: "Interesting, random and very funny."**

 **Me: "That's why I made it LOL."**

"Opi I'm bored."

"Stop calling me that."

"I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know that's why I called."

"You know we could both get in trouble with our armies for this right?"

"Prime, we're the leaders. We can do whatever the frag we want."

"You're a pain in the aft."

"I try."

"I can see."

"So I'm bored."

"You've already said that."

"I know but I'm bored."

"I heard you the first time."

"I'm still bored though."

"Not my problem."

"Bored."

"Stop."

"Bored."

"I said stop."

"Booorrreed."

"Megatron."

"B-O-R-E-D."

"Megatr-"

"BORED!"

"Shut up!"

"But I'm bored."

Optimus hanged up.


	9. Dog

**(Sorry for late updates, life got hectic. And I had run out of ideas. HELP!)**

 **Guest: "LOL You should keep righting! You are good."**

 **Me: "Thanks mate, I have fun writing this."**

 **Stryker Mikazuki J "Gotta love how Megs keeps pushing the fact that he's bored. Also, I think it's spelled 'Hung up', not 'Hanged up'"**

 **Me: "Yeah, I had a friend who used to do that. Oh, stupid dyslexia."**

"Prime."

"What?"

"One of my cons brought a strange thing to the war ship."

"Like what?"

"I don't know!"

"What does it look like?"

"Small, noisy, furry, keeps licking my feet."

"Don't tell me that's a dog." Optimus heard barking on the other side of the com.

"A what?"

"That's a dog."

"WHY IS THERE A DOG HERE!?"

"Not my problem bye."

"But Prime!"


	10. Mad

**Sir Sandwich: "Poor megatron about that dog and one shudders to imagine what In inhumane thought lie inside that skull. What dream of chronic and sustained cruelty? (Slightly modified quotes from Meet the pyro (Team Fortress 2) (This is so random and funny keep up the good work.)"**

 **Me: "Ah Sir Sandwich, good to see you again."**

 **Guest: "Continue this pls."**

 **Me: "Gladly."**

 **Stryker Mikazuki J: "Doggeh."**

 **Me: "Huh?"**

 **FandomsMJ: "Not my problem bye" that line made me laugh so hard. Gotta love how Prime just bails."**

 **Me: "LOL."**

* * *

"Prime?"

"What?"

"Still mad?"

"Yes."

"Come on."

"No! You took advantage of my amnesia and tried to use the spark extractor on me and Ratchet!"

"What was I supposed to do!?"

"Stop the war maybe! How about you had chance for us to be best friends again and you wasted it on your own selfish needs of conquest!"

"Prime."

"No I'm sick of this and I'm sick of you!"

Optimus hung up.


	11. Insults

**Sir Sandwich: *You hear a loud beeping sound* ...Ahh ok ok I up I'm up. Oh wait that's the SALT detector going off *looks to see what's going on* PRIME STOP BEING SALTIER THAN A BAG OF LAYS SALT AND VINEGAR CHIPS."**

 **(The salt is strong with this one (Prime). I now love this as much as GoldieTrap.**

 **Me: "What are you on about mate?" XD**

 **Guest: :((( "I was hope then Megatron will change."**

 **Me: "I said the same thing when he was killed in TFP S3"**

"Insectacons! Really!?"

"Aw, is poor Prime finally realising he can't win?"

"What is wrong with you!?"

"I can say the same to you."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous those things are!?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm having them kick your aft."

"Blood-thirsty killer."

"Goody-two-shoes."

"Psychopath."

"Know-it-all."

"Murderer."

"Naive."

"Scrap metal."

"Aft-head."

"Fragger."

"…"

"Sucked in Megs."


	12. Rookie

**Stryker Mikazuki J: "How'd ta come up with them insults anyhoo? It'd take me hours to think of one."**

 **Me: "I get bullied a lot so I just taught myself to think of comebacks."**

"Prime?"

"What!?"

"Who's the new guy?"

"Smokescreen?"

"Weird name."

"So?"

"He seems pretty young to be fighting a war."

"Bumblebee is younger."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

"Why are you asking?"

"Just bored."

"Or jealous?"

"What! No!"

"That a young rookie requires more attention then you?"

"Stop it."

"You're jealous."

"SHUT UP!"

 **(Got an idea of your own, let me know. Later mates.)**


	13. Starscream is annoying

"I hate Starscream!"

"I'm assuming you heard about the red energon thing then eh Megs?"

"Don't call me that, and yes I heard."

"Yeah, he can be such a pain."

"I don't when he's more annoying, when he's not on my team or on my team."

"I'd say on the team, he just keeps complaining."

"And backstabbing."

"And screaming."

"And what is with the high heeled feet?"

"Maybe he's gay?"

"Just like you Prime."

"SHUT UP!"

"Nah."

"Shut. Up."

"Make me!"

"Remember that time in school…"

"OKAY I'LL SHUT UP!"


	14. Ahhh!

**Guest: "Wonder what the time in school was."**

 **Me: "I'm hoping to write a full TFP story so maybe I'll add that 'time' in it." :D(**

 **(This chapter is inspired from an idea by Stryker Mikazuki J.)**

"Prime!"

"What?"

"My vehicons are watching something, I have no idea what it is but I hate it!"

"Umm. Okay?"

"OKAY!? IT TORTURE!"

"What is it about?"

"Um, these four legged things. I think they have hooves?"

"Okay."

"And some have wings, some have horns on their heads. Some have both while other have neither."

"Um…"

"And there's sparkles everywhere. It's disgusting."

"Oh my gosh."

"What?"

"Your men are watching My Little Pony!"

"What the f-"

"Oh, that's priceless!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sucked in Megs!"


	15. Cyber Keys

**Guest: Ha-ha! Perfect! It's really priceless :D**

 **Me: XD**

 **Dragonsheep: O.O poor Megs...keep going this is Priceless!**

 **Me: Okie dokie**

 **Sir Sandwich: Oh...my...god how could this happen. Again poor megatron the struggle with him is real**

 **(Again like I said I'm addicted to you and your stories lolz keep up teh fabulous work .-.)**

 **Me: Welp here's another story to obsess about lol**

 **TFM101: Lol, R.I.P. Megsy.**

 **In whole honesty, 10/10. Very much enjoyed.**

 **Me: yeah R.I.P Megs.**

"Hey Prime."

"FRAG OFF!"

"Woah."

"YOU KNOW EXACLY WHY I'M MAD!"

"Cyber keys?"

"YES!"

"Prime it's…"

"NO, I KNOW YOU'LL USE THOSE KEYS FOR SOMETHING EVIL! YOU ALWAYS DO!"

"Bur Prime…"

"NO JUST STOP! I HATE YOU!"

 **(Really short, sorry.)**


	16. Prime?

**Sir** **Sandwich:** ***hears "keys" and has flashbacks to playing CS:GO and TF2* Oh god not the keys.**  
 **(Well short but your working on a lot of other things so that explains why. This too is short but hope you has a good day/night kept up the work.)**

 **Me: Okie Dokie XD**

"Prime?"

"…"

"Prime come on."

"…"

"There is no way you let that explosion kill you. Haha..."

"…"

"Prime?"

"…"

"This isn't funny!"

"…"

"Answer me dammit!"

"…"

"Opi?"

"…"

"Okay I'm sorry alright!?"

"…"

"Optimus answer me please!"

"…"

"Optimus? Oh no."

"…"

"What have I done?"


	17. Prime's back!

**Sir Sandwich: *walks up to Megatron and whispers in his ear* "You Dun goofed." *then back-hands him***

 **(Owwww my hand...ow should have thought more about that...yeah. Well Megatron's probably like 'Mistakes were made'. Keep up the good work and stuff.)**

 **Me: "Yeah he's an idiot lol."**

"PRIME!"

"Huh?"

"You're alive!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do that ever again!"

"Ummm…"

"I swear Prime only I can offline you!"

"… Okay?"

"Seriously don't ever let some explosion near kill you!"

"But you're the one that fired it…"

"So!? You're mine to offline!"

"I'm yours eh?"

"SHUT UP PRIME!"

"You're the one who said it."

"SHUT IT!"

 **(Sorry for the long wait and sucky chapter but I'm running out of ideas.)**


	18. Micheal Bay movie review

**ladybug02: Cute! That was epic, awesome, cool, hilarious, and entertaining! Very inspiring as well! ;3**

 **Me: "Thank you mate. Inspiring? That's a new one for me."**

 **Guest: That was awesome/hilarious/entertaining and inspiring at the.**

 **Me: 0.0 "At the what? At the what?! Tell me I must know!"**

 **Guest: Haha! Cool. Ideas... How about Dark Star Saber? Also I think Megatron not very happy to see Ultra Magnus again. Or not? And Optimus really not happy that Megatron capture Ratchet. Or maybe Autobots use that day like weekend. Party or something like that.**

 **Me: "I haven't added many things from TFP S3 yet because that season was short and I don't want to end this anytime soon."**

 **TFM101: These brief conversations are... I don't know, adorable? They brighten my life, and remind me, there is light in the dark.**

 **Here's an idea: Prime realizes Megsy has a Predacon.**

 **Me: "They're meant to be adorable."**

 **Stryker Mikazuki J: We need them to break the fourth wall and make them talk about the Michael Bay movies!**

 **Me: "And that's what this story will be!"**

"WHAT THE (BEEP)!" Megatron yelled. Optimus rubbed his head as the two had just fallen out from the sky. They were in a room now, with a big couch and a big T.V.

"What is this?" Optimus asked.

"Well, you two have been requested to review the Michael Bay Transformers movies." The author said before disappearing and using his author powers to make them sit next to each other and start the first film.

"I hate that guy." Megatron blurted.

"You hate everyone." Optimus grumbled.

(After first movie.)

"It was pretty good." Optimus said.

"Eh, I say there was WAY too much human screen time. If it's called Transformers I'd think it'd have more Transformer time in it." Megatron said.

"The design is very good though, like it's 100% real. And you have to admit the fight scenes were good."

"I was only on for a short time before being killed. I honestly saw no point of even being in it for that short length of time." Megatron grumbled.

"Fine, let's just watch the second one."

(After second movie.)

"Wow… Well I'm (beep) off." Megatron grumbled.

"Yeah, I must admit it wasn't as good." Optimus agreed.

"It just had some really cliché cheesy stuff. I mean, you and I ended up dead. And back to life. And it was obvious that was going to happen."

"Yeah, the twins were pretty good though."

"I guess, possibly the only real good bit of that movie. And the Sam and Mikala thing. Like what the hell, I'm pretty sure you drop the L bomb well before all that making out stuff." Megatron said.

"Humans are strange." Was all Optimus had to say.

"And the dog *cough* scene was unnecessary. The Wheelie on the female's leg was… more than vomit worthy."

"Yes, I must admit I found it most disturbing. And what was with Starscream's last line?"

"I don't know, he's an idiot no matter what universe he's in it would seem."

"Alright, next movie."

(Third movie.)

"That was much better, still too much human time, but much better." Optimus said.

"It was an improvement I'll admit."

"The dialog, fighting scenes were better. And you could relate to the characters more this time."

"Eh, I guess."

"I must admit though, the killing you after you proposed a truce was uncharacteristic but my arm was torn off… So no hard feelings?"

"Nah. I've tried to kill you many times so we're almost even."

"Okay then… Next."

(Fourth movie.)

"That was (beep)" Megatron grumbled.

"Oh boy, where to start. Well I do not approve of changing the whole backstory and the characters. Ratchet was one I really hoped wouldn't be killed."

"And there's an obvious sequel." Megatron added.

"Yeah. The only thing I really like was my new design. Other than that I'm now acting pretty uncharacteristic."

"The human time was longer and I can't relate to characters anymore. The story line and backstory is getting more confusing by the minute."

(Back to reality.)

Optimus and Megatron rate:

1st Transformers: 7 out of 10

2nd Transformers: 5 out of 10

3rd Transformers: 9 out of 10

4th Transformers: 3 and a half out of 10


	19. TF5

**(Sorry for not updating I've just not felt up for it)**

"Prime!"

"What now?"

"They made another…"

"…"

(After watching Transformers 5)

"That was okay."

"Okay!? Prime they made me a discount predator!"

"So?"

"And nothing about that design said 'Megatron'! Couldn't recognize myself at all!"

"True. I must admit I wasn't evil long enough for it to be affective. And with Bumblebee, that was a perfect opportunity to show a father/son bond."

"And they wasted it! And I was defeated in such a boring way! No fight, no manipulation! THROWN OUT A HOLE IN A SHIP!"

"Calm down."

"NO I WONT! I'M SO P- *connection lost*

"….. well then."


	20. Slang

**(Quick thing, I actually really love the 5** **th** **movie, I just think pointing out the flaws would've been funnier lol)**

 **DarkWind13: I actually liked the 5th movie. This is an awesome series though. If you need a suggestion maybe get Megatron to be confused by slang. I just want to see more.**

 **Me: I'm Australian so I could add that. If anyone would like me to search up slang from their country for future chapters let me know.**

 **Kikigraysonwest: O.O... You Meg, you form yelled evil but your spark didn't. You just wanted to have your home back. QAQ you poor sparkling.**

 **Me: yeah, poor Megsy.**

 **HufflepuffKat: Ok, I'm loving this, I also agree they didn't take advantage of Optimus being evil enough, they should have backed it up with better music or something... the whole ended up feeling empty... though I did love the Optimus fighting the dragon thing**

 **Me: yes, it was a really good movie but there was so much they could've done to make the Transformers a great thing to watch. Though you can never beat the original.**

 **Professer Kitten chapter 5 .**

 **Just read chapter four and I'm already in love with this fic babe, keep up the weird work**

 **Me: weird is my specialty baby!**

 **Professer Kitten chapter 12.**

 **Oh I got an idea all right.. SUCK MY DICK!**

 **Me: this is a family show lol.**

 **Professer Kitten chapter 14 .**

 **MLP TORTURE! Totally got that from me didn't you? Lol**

 **Me: yes -_-. Little evil b*****

 **Professer Kitten chapter 17 .**

 **Heh... Megsy is Prime's.. Both of them... And I'm yours babe**

 **Me: yes, and I'm yours.**

 **Professer Kitten chapter 18 .**

 **What about the fifth?**

 **Me: wait for it…**

 **Professer Kitten chapter 19 .**

 **Well then... Derp**

 **Me: HAHAHAHHAHA!**

 **(for those wondering Pofesser Kitten is my boyfriend, he usually doesn't read my TF stuff so this surprised me lol.)**

"G'day Prime, ya bull dust of a leader who should rack off and kick the bucket!"

"Umm… what?"

"Ugh, I'm using human words, you should know this!"

"Um, Megatron. I've never been in Australia."

"Huh?"

"Humans speak different in other countries."

"oh…"

"Idiot."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true."

"Hmph. Well I don't see you learning any slang."

"Well bloody hell mate you should rack off yourself since you aint no bottler."

"…. I hate you."

"no you don't."

"Grrr."

 **(now I know most of us Aussies don't actually talk like that this is just for laughs ok, not racist.)**


	21. Marriage Equality

**(Been a while eh mates? Yeah sorry about that.**

 **Professer Kitten:**

 **Hehehe... * giggling * hehe... HEHEHEHEHE! lololol mega-ass-tron just fow owned! Hehe... And I bet you're blushing and surprised I reviewed again on this lol**

 **Me: NO IM NOT!**

 **Stryker Alexander J:**

 **Ah Heyl yea boi**

 **Me: haha**

 **HufflepuffKat:**

 **My uncle is a bogan, and he actually talks like that. I used to get angry when people tried to copy us Aussies, but now I just laugh! I really do enjoy this fic, it makes me smile.**

 **Me: Yeah same here mate. Thanks! Glad I could brighten the day.**

 **DarkWind13:**

 **Thank you for making that chapter. I like how Optimus had to explain to Megatron that slang is different in different places.**

 **Me: welcome. Yeah, Megsy a bit dumb.)**

"Prime!?"

"What now?"

"What's with this marriage equality?"

"Do you even know what marriage is?"

"Ummm…"

"Primus help me. Its like our spark bonding."

"Oh. Why do humans need this 'legal' thing to spark bond with the one they love?"

"Marry. And marriage is more of this Christian thing, where they get told a male cant be with a male or a female can't be with a female. Has to be male and female. A few countries have it as illegal to marry someone of the same sex."

"Why?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Because you know more about humans."

"Doesn't mean I know everything."

"Okay. Why is it any of the other human's business who they bond with?"

"I said marriage is like spark bonding. Not exactly like it."

"How?"

"You're irritating me."

"I do try."

"Well, instead of it being privet. Marriage is in front of a bunch of people and- (hour later)  
See?"

"How the hell is that like spark bonding!? That's forever. Marriage is just words and a bloody contract."

"Well humans can't fuse their hearts together."

"I guess…"

"Hmm…"

"Does that mean some humans won't like you?"

"Huh?"

"Well aren't you g-"

"Shut up!"

"…"

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Hmm. Predacon bone hunting."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Prove it."

"umm."

"See."

"I hate you Prime."

"I hate you too."


	22. Kitten

**(FXcypressXF: lololol...hahaha I know they don't hate each other THEY'RE IN LOOOOOVE!**

 **Me: Oooooooooo**

 **Megatron: DIE IN THE PITS OF HELL!**

 **Optimus: that's not very nice.**

 **Megatron: SHUT IT PRIME!**

 **Please Adopt: So Optimus and Megatron know each other pre-war, prompt, What if they knew each other long before adulthood so Megatron knows why Optimus never brings up his biological family. So when neon pax lands on earth, Optimus has no problems with being kidnapped**

 **Me: Neon pax? And yeah, I like to think of these two as childhood besties on Cybatron.**

 **Professer Kitten: I support same sex marriage, but without making donations as I have no money to spare.**

 **Me: yeah.**

 **Stryker Alexander J: Just thinking that they do this between episodes makes this story that much more better.**

 **Me: I wish this stuff was in the show lol)**

"PRIME!"

"Ugh… what!? Its 2am in the morning!"

"Get this creature out of here!"

"What creature?"

"Umm. Oh! I know it! I know it! Uhhhh… Kitten! GET THIS KITTEN OUT OF HERE!"

"Ugh why can't you? And why is there a kitten up there?"

"It tried to bite me. And I have no idea."

"I'm too tired for this."

"So!?"

"So do it yourself."

"Oh come on!"

"No"

"Prime!"

"No."

"Just-"

"Noooo."

"Why!?"

"Nooooooooo."

"Prime answer me!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

"But it's making a weird noise!"

"It's purring and I said no. Bye."


	23. fanart and fanfics

**(Guest: So cute! Q kitten! I hope they name it ravage. Just imagine that. A kitten running around the con warship like they own the place**

 **Me: awwww that's a cute idea.**

 **FXcypressXF: lololol I WAS RIGHT AND I KNOW IT! YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE AND CANT SEE IT! EITHER THAT OR YOUR IN DENIAL!**

 **Me: wow haha**

 **Bluefeather4299: That was awesome. I love how Optimus's "No" just got longer every time. And what's with the Cons always having some sort of animal in the Warship?! Oh, can you do a chapter where the Predacon is captured by the Autobots, and Megatron reacts like it was petnapped ir something?**

 **Me: hehe, that's an interesting idea. I'll give it a try in the next chapter.**

 **Professer Kitten: That was a little... Short**

 **Me: yeah, it's a series of short one shots**

 **DarkWind13: Lol, that was awesome. I found the last part funny.**

 **"It's making a weird noise"**

 **"That's called purring"**

 **Me: hehe, glad you enjoy it)**

"PRIME!"

"Stop yelling at me."

"There's humans making weird drawings of us! And writing!"

"You mean fanart and fanfiction?"

"I don't love you!"

"umm. Okay?"

"It's us kissing and… what's a p***s?"

"The male reproductive bit."

"Why does it say-"

"Megatron I don't care! Just leave me alone so I can enjoy some peace and quiet!"

"But I'm confuse on why this stuff is here."

"not my problem."

"Yes it is, it involves you."

"We're not actually doing it so its fine."

"they're saying we are!"

*no response*

"Prime…?"

*nothing*

"Prime?"

*nothing*

"PRIME!?"

 **(Vote! Should this become an OPxM story later?)**


	24. idea (not a chapter)

**(G'day, sorry this isn't an update, but I have an idea. A few say no, a few say yes. How do I keep both happy?**

 **Im thinking of keeping this one a friendship story but make an AU of it but a shipped one. Want to read both, great! Prefer to not read shipping then stay happy on this one!**

 **Megatron: No! No no no!**

 **Me: you're going into it weather you like it or not**

 **Megatron: Prime help!**

 **Optimus: no way, if I do he's threaten to use his author powers to make me wear a pink tutu.**

 **Me: hehehe)**


End file.
